Círculo de Invocadores I - Ciudad de Pecados
by Salome Salamander
Summary: AU. Disfruten viendo a Clay y a Jace en un entorno totalmente nuevo, con reglas diferentes. ¿Como habría sido la vida de nuestros protagonistas mas amados en otras circunstancias bien distintas?


CIRCLE OF INWOKERS I – CITY OF SINS

Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece. De pertenecerme, la historia sería sumamente diferente. Esto es un AU sobre como DEBIÓ ser Cazadores de Sombras. Disfrútenlo.

**1: El Pan-de-moñas.**

El Pan-de-moñas era la discoteca de moda de aquel barrio de New Cork. Como cada noche, decenas de adolescentes hacían colas de hasta dos y tres horas para entrar en aquel lugar. A pesar de que se suponía que era un club muy selecto, de vez en cuando lo abrían a todas las edades solo para atraer más clientela.  
La vigilancia estaba compuesta por un cuarteto de gorilas feroces, con tatuajes del Cuerpo de Marines y un gusto desmedido por "arreglarle la cara" a las personas cuyo aspecto no les gustaba.  
Como solía hacer cada vez que iba allí, Clarissa Frías se preguntó por que razón los vigilantes de una discoteca necesitaban llevar esas pistolas gigantes. Stephan decía que eran subfusiles Uzi, ¿pero que sabría un idiota como él?  
En aquel momento, ambos se inclinaron para observar el alboroto que había en la puerta. Siempre era divertido ver como alguien recibía una paliza cortesía de los guardias del Pan-de-moñas.

El objeto de la ira de los gorilas era un chico de rasgos orientales y chaqueta azul eléctrico, que portaba un objeto que Frías no reconoció. A primera vista, parecía una espada torcida y muy hortera, del tipo de las que salían en las películas de chinos.  
—No puedes entrar con eso, maldito comunista.—le espetaba en aquel momento uno de los gorilas con la cabeza bien alta.  
—Oh, venga, no jodais.—se quejó el chino.—¡Pero si es parte de mi disfraz!—  
Otro de los gorilas se golpeó el pecho con la mano que sujetaba la Uzi.  
—¿Ke difrasz?—masculló con acento sureño.

Clarissa Frías examinó al chico con ojos especuladores, reparando en sus músculos y en el tamaño de su paquete. Decidió que era atractivo. Más que eso, estaba buenísimo. Tenía el pelo de un llamativo azul eléctrico, peinado en puntitas como si fuera un personaje de las fotonovelas japonesas conocidas como manga. La chaqueta también era azul eléctrico y lucía una bandolera repleta de cartuchos de pega.  
—Soy un cazador de vampiros.—explicó mostrando la espada.—Mira. Es de plástico.—Le pegó un golpe en la cabeza al gorila para demostrarlo.  
El otro gorila amartilló la Uzi con gesto amenazador, pero el chino le miró fijamente. Tenía unos ojos del color de las llamas, rojo intenso con puntitos dorados. Por alguna razón, ambos parecieron perder repentinamente el interés en el joven.  
—Ya... Entra.—ordenaron.

Clarissa observó mordiéndose el labio inferior como el chico entraba en el local, reparando en como se movía airosamente, con una elegancia sobrehumana.  
—Te vas a intentar acostar con el también, ¿verdad?—dijo Stephan en tono resignado.  
Ella le pegó un codazo, pero no respondió. Entraron en el bar tras hacer como otra media hora de cola.  
Dentro, el club estaba lleno de humo provocado por los porros, tan espeso que parecía niebla londinense. Luces de colores recorrían la pista de baile, convirtiéndola en un multicolor país de las hadas repleto de azules, verdes ácidos, cálidos rosas y dorados.

El chico de la chaqueta azul acarició la larga hoja afilada que tenía en las manos mientras una sonrisa indolente asomaba a sus labios. Había resultado tan fácil... un conjuro en la hoja, un Mesmer a maxima potencia y en cuanto el encargado de la puerta le hubo mirado directamente, pudo entrar como en su casa.  
Por supuesto, podría simplemente haber sacado la espada y haberlos matado. ¿A quien le importaría? Después de todo, no eran mas que unos miserables patanes, escoria que contaminaba el mundo y que estaba mejor muerta… Sin embargo, era mucho mas divertido dejarlos atónitos, a esos seres de cerebro de guisante, antes de matarlos.  
Eso no significaba que los patanes (humanos) no sirvieran para nada. Eran muy sabrosos, como el ganado para sus cortantes dientes.

Examinó la pista de baile; los muy imbéciles estaban bañados en una nube de humo provocada por los venenos que les gustaba inhalar. Aquel era uno de los aspectos de los humanos que no entendía. A excepción de los vampiros, ninguna raza era tan estúpida como para coger hierbas venenosas, enrollarlas en un tubo, prenderle fuego y aspirar el humo resultante.  
Mientras pensaba en lo increíblemente estúpidos que eran los patanes, una chica se destacó entre la multitud y avanzó directamente hacia el. Se extrañó; aquella chica estaba tan fuera de lugar allí como un diamante entre unas patatas fritas.

Era hermosa, para ser humana: cabello largo y rubio, ojos pintados con sombra "Mi Novio Me Pega Y A Mi Me Gusta". Estaba completamente fuera de lugar con la ropa que llevaba, pero aparentemente nadie más se daba cuenta.  
Usaba un vestido blanco a la moda de lo que los patanes llamaban "siglo XVIII", de un color que reconoció como blanco roto (ese color que, entre los patanes, solo distinguen los diseñadores de moda). Este vestido arrastraba unos cinco metros por el suelo y llevaba unas mangas acampanadas, con dos borlas gigantes en los hombros. El dicho vestido tenía tanto encaje que era difícil saber donde acababan las puntillas y volantes y empezaba la tela propiamente dicha. En el cuello llevaba una gruesa cadena de plata, de la que pendía un colgante rojo rubí del tamaño de un huevo, de esos que los ves y sabes que valen una pasta gansa.

Empezó a seguirla, pendiente del aura de energía que desprendía. La muy ramera se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y le sonrió traviesa. Cuando se aseguró de que el estaba pendiente de ella, empezó a mover las caderas de una forma muy exagerada mientras caminaba hacia la pared, contoneándose como una gata en celo.  
Llegó a la pared y se volvió, remangándose la falda con las manos, alzándola mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja, exactamente igual que las rameras del siglo XVIII. Bajo la falda, llevaba unas botas promocionales de la película de Piratas de la Mar Salada que le llegaban hasta el muslo.  
Fue hacia ella con aire despreocupado, comprobando que vista de cerca, no era tan perfecta. Distinguió manchas de algo blanco y lechoso en las comisuras de los labios, notó que olía fuertemente a sudor, a hombre, a depravación. Bueno, una patana menos cuando acabase con ella.

Entró tras ella en una habitación, sin percatarse de que la puerta tenía un cartel que decía "Prohibida la Entrada al Personal no Autorizado – Cámara de Torturas."

En el otro lado de la pista de baile, Clarissa Frías se había subido a una de las mesas y oteaba a su alrededor en busca del chino buenorro al que había escogido para esa noche. Dejando en manos de Stephan la tarea de disculparse con los ocupantes de la mesa, buscaba sin éxito al chino.  
Lo encontró en el medio de la pista, mirando a su alrededor. Cuando vio que su mirada se acercaba cada vez mas, se mordió el labio inferior. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, deseando que se fijase en ella...  
Estaba decidida a llevárselo al catre costara lo que costara; puestos a perder la virginidad antes de su segundo objetivo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo con alguien que luego pusiera verdes de envidia a las del insti cuando se lo contase?

Entonces pasó una chica también buenorra, pero vestida como si fuera un extra de una película de Jane Austen y se puso a mover un culo de infarto ante el chino. Para decepción de Frías, el chino fue tras ella.  
Oh, vaya, así que eso era todo, pensó bajándose de la mesa. Era la clase de chica que le gustaría ser; toda una princesita Disney, Marilyn reencarnada, el sueño de todo director de cine. Un pedrusco enorme brillaba en su cuello, y el vestido que llevaba relucía a la luz de los focos como si llevase purpurina.  
—¿Suena maqueao, eh? Yo me lo estoy pasando dabuten.—dijo Stephan cuando los ocupantes de la mesa se marcharon diciendo algo parecido a "nos quejaremos a Seguridad".  
—Si, por supuesto.—asintió Clarissa maquinalmente, a ver si aquel idiota se callaba de una vez y la dejaba seguir a lo suyo, que era mucho mas interesante.

Stephan Liam insistía estúpidamente en atraer su atención, sin darse cuenta de lo patético que resultaba. Por Dios, al menos podría tener la decencia de vestirse con un poco de buen gusto. Si, era cierto que todo lo que llevaba era de marca; en caso contrario, ella no le habría dirigido la palabra ni muerta, por supuesto.  
Sin embargo, no terminaba de ver claro el combinar un pantalón de chandal azul fosforito Adidas con zapatos de charol brillante y una camiseta donde se leía con letras luminosas "STAR TREK FAN 4EVER – VULCANO RLZ", sobre la que llevaba una chaqueta Gucci que debía valer al menos 50.000 dolares.  
El pelo largo y negro le cubría la frente y los ojos, medio ocultos tras unas gafas de pasta con la forma exacta de los televisores de los 60's.

Sabía perfectamente que Liam solo la acompañaba al Pan De Moñas porque tenía la esperanza de ser el que le partiera el tomate. A ella le parecía algo tan ridículo que no sabía si reír o llorar, pero si que tenía claro lo útil que resultaba. Nada mejor que un lacayo con pinta de idiota para alejar a pervertidos, otakus y otros indeseables.  
De todos modos, aunque le divertía jugar con el, no pensaba ir mas allá, por supuesto. Aunque Liam estaba podrido de dinero, no era adecuado para ella; ni era rubio, ni tenía los ojos azules, ni era un hombre fuerte.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, algo atrajo la atención de Frías. Dos personas habían entrado en escena. Se trataba de dos jovenes fuertes, musculosos, deportistas; la clase de hombres fuertes, sexys y dominantes con los que toda mujer fantasea llevarse a la cama y entregarse a ellos por completo. Los dos iban vestidos completamente de negro, adornados con tanta chatarrería que parecían ferreterías andantes; adornos metálicos, un cuchillo Damasco en la mano y por el bolsillo asomaban armas.

El que iba en cabeza era el tipo mas buenorro que hubiera visto en su vida. A pesar de llevar el pelo rapado casi al cero, se podía distinguir su cabello de un color rubio angelical. Sus ojos azules eran frios y heladores, clavandose en todo el mundo sin dejar de traslucir el mas absoluto desprecio por todo el mundo.  
El cuerpo era el sueño de toda una mujer: perfecto, proporcionado, fuerte, musculoso, era un dios griego reencarnado en la Tierra. Su paquete era con diferencia el mas grande que Clarissa hubiera visto en su vida, y estaba claro por su mirada que sabía muy bien como usarlo.

Clarissa notó humedad entre sus piernas al ver a semejante tío buenorro a pocos metros de ella y tuvo que contener el impulso de llevarse allí abajo la mano para aliviarse. Aun no... aún no... decidió. En lugar de la mano, lo que necesitaba era el instrumento de un hombre de verdad. A ser posible, del tío buenorro que iba en cabeza. ¡Era tan sexy apartando a la gente a empujones...!

Volvió a oir la desagradable voz de Stephan cortándole sus fantasías, en las que el tio buenorro le exigía en los lavabos de la discoteca que abriera las piernas para el y ella accedía encantada y derritiendose de placer anticipado.  
—Ah, tia, ¿sabes que? Que me gusta vestirme de mujer y que me den ben fuerte. Ah, y he preñao a tu vieja.—prácticamente le gritó Stephan.  
Clarissa frunció el ceño y dejó de contemplar al skin buenorro por solo un instante.  
—Paso de ti y de todo lo que me digas, Liam—le espetó pegándole un empujón y tirándolo al suelo.—Ahora cállate y déjame espiar, que esto es mucho mas interesante que cualquier cosa que salga de tu boca.—  
—¡Ja, ja! ¡Pero que patético eres!—se burló una rubia que pasaba por allí.

Clarissa siguió espiando, pasando de si Stephan vivía o moría.  
Observó como los skin-heads abrían la puerta de una forma muy sutil; mientras el rubio le pegaba patadas, el tio buenorro por el que ella suspirabase puso a abrir la cerradura con algo que no pudo distinguir. Ambos sujetaban los cuchillos en los dientes para poder pelearse mejor con la puerta.  
Finalmente, abrieron la puerta y entraron dentro. Tras un momento de duda, en el que se masajeó los pezones para ponérselos duros, la joven les siguió.

Dentro del almacén se encontró una escena que parecía sacada de una de esas películas en las que mataban a la gente por diversión. Clarissa las había visto y había ocupado muchos sueños húmedos con los asesinos de esas películas. ¡Eran taaan adorables...!

En el presente, el tio buenorro, la chava culona y el tercero, otro moreno de ojos oscuros y cara de estreñido, se dedicaban a pegarle patadas al chino, que estaba tendido en el suelo con las manos y los pies atados con alambre de puas. Los tres agresores parecían estar pasándoselo en grande y reían mientras le pegaban bien duro.  
—¿Que? Esto es lo que te va, ¿a que si, capullo?—gritaba la chica con una carcajada histerica, aplastando la cabeza del chico con el tacón de sus zapatos.  
—Convocadores de mierda...—gruñó el con voz que transmitía un odio profundo.  
El tio buenorrosisimo esbozó una sonrisa que hizo caer de rodillas a Clarissa, con las piernas temblequeandole, completamente enamorada. —Te hemos pillado, basura demoníaca.—se jactó arrastrando las palabras.

Siguieron pegándole patadas un buen rato, hasta que finalmente el tío buenorro tomó de nuevo la palabra. En su tono se veía claramente que era el lider.  
—Bien, saco de basura, debes revelarnos si hay mas asquerosas abominaciones como tú por aquí.—ordenó.  
Clarissa se sintió tentada de decirle que había muchos en la embajada china, pero la respuesta del chino la dejó asombrada.  
—Vete... a... la... mierda...—  
—Ah, ah, esa no es la respuesta correcta.—sentenció el moreno.—Nos dirás si hay mas demonios por aquí.—  
"¿Demonios?" se extrañó Frías. Ah, perfecto. Si el tio buenorro decía que los demonios existían, ella lo creía firmemente.  
—¿Y sabes por que lo harás? Porque YO soy Jason Bosquiluz, el MEJOR Convocador de todo el mundo conocido, incluido Gaddaffia. ¿Que tienes que decir antes de que te matemos?—  
El otro se lo pensó.  
—¡Val-Da-Morte ha vuelto!—alegó el demonio.  
Jason le pegó una patada en los huevos.  
—Oh, claaaaro que ha vuelto. Por el Perro, demonios estúpidos, vosotros siempre vomitais esa mierda. Val-Da-Morte ha vuelto, el Hexágono cabalga de nuevo... ¿Te crees, miserable bola de mierda, que si Val-Da-Morte estuviera vivo, no lo sabríamos?—  
—Si no hemos tenido noticias de algo así, es porque no es verdad. La Cripta lo sabría y la Cripta dice que Val-Da-Morte está muerto. Por lo tanto, está muerto.—afirmó el moreno.  
—Abe, al demonio no le interesa la política de La Cripta.—se quejó Jason pegándole una colleja.—Bien, saco de mierda, vas a morir.—  
Los tres alzaron los cuchillos y los clavaron en el chino, que pegó un alarido y desapareció en una nube de humo.

En ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que Clarissa estaba allí.  
—¿Que es ESO?—chilló la chava morena mirándola con cara de asco.  
Jason la miró escrutadoramente. Parpadeó un par de veces y Clarissa tuvo que contener el impulso de arrastrarse a sus pies y llamarle "mi amo".  
—Es una hembra patana. Hay muchas en el mundo.—sentenció fríamente.—TU eres una hembra, Belladona.—  
—¡Pero nos ha visto!—chilló Belladona.  
—Voy a matarla. Una patana menos en el mundo, ¿a quien le importa?—masculló Abe avanzando hacia Clarissa con el cuchillo en la mano.  
Jason le detuvo con otra colleja. Belladona suspiró y le abrazó, estrechándole contra su cuerpo con fuerza.  
—Oh, Jason, eres tan fuerte y tan valiente... no como ese idiota de mi hermano.—  
—¡Eh, que ese "idiota" es quien te partió el tomate, so puta!—  
Jason miró fijamente a Clarissa. Se relamió, recreándose en su olor a sexo y a mujer necesitada.  
—Nada que un poco de lefa no pueda arreglar.—anunció.

Extrajo del bolsillo algo que Clarissa identificó perpleja como un consolador vibrador de color rosa chicle, humedo y brillante. Sin previo aviso, Jason apuntó a su cara con aquel objeto.  
Un liquido blanco, lechoso, cálido y de fuerte olor a pescado salió del consolador e impactó en su cara. Mientras la perpleja Clarissa trataba de quitarse aquella cosa con las manos, los tres Convocadores la apartaron de un empujón y huyeron corriendo.

Fue justo en aquel momento cuando llegó Stephan acompañado de uno de los gorilas con la Uzi a punto. Al encontrarse a Clarissa con la cara cubierta de semen, arrodillada en el suelo, el gorila se cabreó mucho.  
—¡La proxima vez no me avises por una mamada, capullo!—ordenó pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a Stephan antes de alejarse.  
Clarissa le pegó otro.  
—¿Donde te habías metido? ¡Casi me matan!—  
—¿En serio? YO creo que te lo pasaste bien.—objetó el mientras los gorilas les conducían "amablemente" a la salida.—Bueno, ¿que pasó con ese tío buenorro?—  
Clarissa gimió.  
—No pude pedirle que me partiera el tomate...—suspiró.


End file.
